A Young Slytherin's Passion
by TheSexiestManDumbledoreKnows
Summary: One dark evening at Hogwarts, Harry Potter stumbles upon Draco Malfoy performing an unspeakable act. How does he react? And what antics do they get up to when Draco realises he has a spectator?...


The cool night breeze tousling his hair and the blades of grass tickling his toes, Draco stood staring into the lake, giddy with excitement. He couldn't quite remember how long he had been waiting for this night to come, but finally, here it was and he couldn't quite contain himself.

With one last glance over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he flicked off his clothes and tiptoed into the water. Happily humming, he did not notice the boy hiding behind the tree, his glasses winking like the stars.

He jumped slightly at the sudden sensation of the icy water against his bare skin. When the water reached waist height he smiled and trailed his slender fingers through the water's surface.

He began to twirl. Swirling and splashing, twisting and turning, Draco recited the movements he so eagerly memorised in his dormitory. One, two, three. One, two, three.

Peering out from behind the tree, Harry Potter watched the blonde boy's performance with a mixture of fascination and shock horror. "What on earth…", Harry thought out loud. He fought the overwhelming urge to return to the Gryffindor tower and tell his friends just so he could work out Draco's intentions.

Gracefully, Draco swam deeper into the lake, flicking his feet to stay above the surface. This is it. This is the moment he had been training for:…

 _*Twirl, twirl_

 _*Reach for the stars, reach for the stars_

 _*Underwater spin_

 _*Twirl, twirl…_

And on he danced to his heart's content.

Harry could not cope anymore. He began to shake with silent laughter until he struggled for breath. However, the more he studied Draco's seemingly effortless movements, his laughter subsided, and he began to view it as a thing of beauty.

 _*Point toes, high kick_

 _*Underwater twirl then jump!_

Draco then dived under the surface, kicking and splashing his legs enthusiastically. What Harry saw next, however, made him almost snort. Draco- grandly presenting his crotch as it seemed- resurfaced. What he saw made him want to be swallowed by the giant squid. He felt no more joy, or bliss, but plain mortification. Staring in utter horror at Harry Potter who was smacking the ground with his palm in laughter, he finally became aware of his surroundings.

Merlin, it was cold. Merlin, he realised what he must have looked like to an onlooker. Merlin, he just noticed the audience of mermaids he had gathered beneath him. Harry gasped for air in between outbursts of laughter, "Malfoy-" *gasp* "What on earth-" *gasp* he choked on his laughter and had to lie down.

Draco was lost for words. His eyes were wide with shock and his usually pale face had turned a brilliant shade of crimson, "It's…It's not what it looks like P-Potter," he stammered, which he knew was bollocks because what else did it look like. Remembering he was stark naked, Draco quickly tried his best to conceal his crotch to attempt to salvage a shred of his mutilated dignity.

Desperately trying to propel himself out of the water, his free arm flailing frantically, it seemed the Great Lake wanted to humiliate him further.

"Potter! Stop it! Stop laughing!" he screamed, but Harry only laughed further. When Draco's feet finally gripped ground, he sprinted to grab his trousers…

If only Harry hadn't grabbed them first, along with the rest of his clothes and made a run for it towards the castle.

"POTTER! Get back here, now!"

Harry could barely breathe. 'What in Merlin did I just see? Malfoy- naked! Doing whatever the hell that was!' He burst through the double doors of the entrance hall and darted down the closest corridor, Draco sprinting behind him, trying his best to keep his manhood concealed, "Potter I swear to Merlin I will murder you if you don't give me my clothes back!"

Harry, not able to hear the blonde over his own peals of laughter, suddenly felt a searing pain in his side as his lack of stamina caused him to get an almighty stitch. He tripped and collided with the floor. Malfoy, seeing this as an opportunity to retrieve his dignity, leaped on Potter and grappled with him in a drastic attempt to reacquire his clothes.

Through many furious punches and kicks, neither boy noticed the fast approaching figure of Professor McGonagall, "What in the name of heavens is going on h- mister Malfoy!"

Both boys froze and turned to look at the stern-faced woman, unable to utter a word besides gibberish.

"My office. Both of you. Now!" she ordered, "Oh, and Potter, please give Malfoy his clothes back; I don't want another complaint from his father if he catches a cold". She turned and headed towards her room, followed by Harry and Draco who hopped along as he shimmied his way back into his boxers and trousers.

Upon entering her office, McGonagall motioned for both boys to sit before taking a seat herself behind her desk. She waited a minute before speaking, as not even she could conjure a rational explanation to what she had just witnessed.

"First of all," she began eventually. "Are either of you aware of the time?" she paused, "that was a rhetorical question Potter, no need to tell me." Harry lowered his hand and closed his mouth and McGonagall continued… "Neither of you should be out of bed at this hour no matter how desperate you are to see…each other". She threw them a look as if to say she knew they had planned a secret rendez-vous.

"Professor, I can assure you that was not what that was!" exclaimed Harry, disgusted, "Me and Malfoy?!"

"I'd rather snog a dementor," added Draco.

"Well then, would one of you please enlighten me as to why you were on top of each other, not to mention mister Malfoy's disregard for public indecency?" questioned McGonagall.

"I'd like to know that too Malfoy," piped Harry.

"Shut it Potter-"

"Hey, don't tell me to shut it! All I want to know is what the hell I watched ten minutes ago-"

"What I'd like to know, is why you were there-"

"I asked you fir-"

"BOYS!"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin glared daggers at each other. "Well?"

"I- uh- it really wasn't anything, I- I was just swimming. Yeah. A late night swim."

"That's certainly not what it looked like to me."

"Potter I swear I'm this close to hexing you!"

"With what, your wand?"

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was enjoying a nice peaceful swim then Potter here was secretly watching me like a pervert and stole my clothes."

"Thank you mister Malfoy for that lovely little story. Now, will you please be so kind as to tell me the truth?" McGonagall enquired.

Draco's mouth gaped open, "I- I- uh," he caught himself when he noticed Harry smirking. He cleared his throat, "I was… synchronised swimming."

"HA!"

McGonagall coughed to stifle a miniscule grin, "That is quite enough mister Potter."

Draco started to sweat. He had never felt more humiliated in all of his life. His cheeks burned so hot he thought his eyes would water if he were to blink. This isn't how a Malfoy was supposed to act. His father most certainly would not hear about this. "Why, mister Malfoy, were you synchronised swimming?" the Professor arched an eyebrow at Harry, his whole form vibrating in his seat.

"I… I," Malfoy stammered. He swallowed hard, "it is my dream to start a synchronised swimming team. I want to be the captain. I want to show people I'm more than just a Malfoy-" a wave of familiar excitement and passion flowed through him, "I want people to look at me and think, 'Merlin, can that man be any more flawless?', I want to show my talent. I want to feel the splash of water as I perform skilful aquatic dance moves…" Draco's face no longer burned crimson, but instead was kissed with a rosy pink. His eyes shone brighter than his hair as he imagined his thousands of fans giving him a standing ovation when he gracefully returned to the water after an awe-inspiring summersault.

Professor McGonagall, shocked with what she had heard from the constantly stoic young Malfoy, saw fit she had to return the boy's head to her office from the clouds, "thank you, mister Malfoy. Potter, please remember to breathe."

Both students reverted their attention back to her. In all her years at Hogwarts, never did she imagine that she would be sitting in this situation, "well, as I am sure you are both aware, I must inform the headmaster of your behaviour in the corridor, and your being outside after hours. We will discuss a suitable punishment for the pair of you and will inform you after lessons tomorrow. Return immediately to your common rooms."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin gave a curt nod to the professor, left her office and turned their separate ways. A mischievous smile grew on the old witch's face.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy! If you hadn't been so bloody weird we would never have gotten into this situation! Malfoy!...Malfoy?!"

But Harry's words fell on deaf ears. Draco, enthralled by the prospect of finally being able to achieve his lifelong dream, paraded into the middle of the quidditch pitch with a very reluctant Harry Potter, whose face resembled the colour of his scarlet speedos, following close behind. Draco stepped up onto the diving board. The students of Hogwarts in the stands went wild.


End file.
